


Goin' Campin'

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Series: soccer 'verse [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first camping trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goin' Campin'

Jared watches as Jensen tugs on the sides of the tent with Nathan yanking at another corner to spread the whole thing out. He tries to ignore the flip of his stomach at seeing his two favorite guys working together because it’s just a tent. This should be the easy stuff to deal with, and he shouldn’t be getting emotional over it. It’s only been a few weeks since they told Nathan about them. Just a handful of weeks of Jensen’s hanging around bit more, but Jared’s found himself doing this lately: feeling pricks of hot tears when Jensen gets close to Nathan, when Nathan so easily goes to Jensen, when they’re just _together_ , in one place.

Nathan marches up to Jensen and stands on tiptoes to see the instructions Jensen’s reading. “What’s next?”

Jensen smacks his lips together and eyes the vinyl on the ground. “All the A pegs go on the short ends. B, and C hold up the long ones.”

With determination, Nathan salutes Jensen and spins in place before marching to the pile of parts next to the flat tent.

Jensen watches Nathan move, seeming quite impressed, and he glances up to Jared with a shrug and a smile.

Jared laughs to himself, trying like hell to keep himself in check as he nears Jensen. “You’re kinda good with kids.”

“Kinda in the job description,” Jensen replies with a smirk.

With a warm look, Jared says, “You’re kinda really good with my kid.”

Jensen’s eyes go soft as he watches Jared watch him, and suddenly Jared feels the sting behind his eyes, getting a glimpse at how much Nathan affects Jensen, too. “Good, I’m glad that you … that I” Jensen trails off then clears his throat and looks over to Nathan.

“I’m glad that you, too,” Jared gently smiles.


End file.
